Nothing Is What It Seems
by B.C. Crossing
Summary: The Bros are in a fight for their lives. Who exactly are they fighting? Are the Mice finally in over their heads? Or is nothing what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice, I only own this story and not much else.

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

Screams and shouts filled the air as Throttle crawled across the battlefield. Ducking behind a small embankment a split second before missile shrapnel hit him. "Vincent!" He yelled as he heaved out a grenade. "Where are you, bro?"

All he got for an answer was Vinnie's battle cry and "You can't beat the baddest mamajammer in the universe!"

"Vincent!" Throttle exclaimed as he dived and rolled towards the direction of Vinnie's voice. "Stop the heroics and stick to the plan, you glory hog!"

"Take this you overgrown menace," Charley growled as she fired shots after her adversary. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Need any help Charley-girl?" Modo asked as he lined up his shot.

"Nope," Charley replied with a grin that would give the hardiest Freedom Fighter the chills. "I was born to do this."

"Hey, Throttle," Vinnie called, standing up after firing a salvo of shots at his oppressor. "We got this in the bagaar,"he gasped as he took a hit to the head.

"No!" Throttle rushed over to his 'little' bro, regardless of his own safety. Kneeling by Vinnie's side as he took shallow breaths, took his hand and said, "Vinnie, bro, it's not that bad. Do you hear me? You need to get up."

"Throttle, tell my mother that I love her," Vinnie gasped as his eyes focused past Throttle, as if he couldn't see him. "And tell Stoker that I am better looking than him and baddest mamajammer," Vinnie whispered as he closed his eyes and went limp in Throttle's arms.

"Vinnie please don't do this. Don't do this to me now." Throttle begged as he looked around frantically. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"Too late, Throttle," Charley said as she placed the muzzle of her gun against his temple. "You both should have known better than to oppose me." He slowly stood up with his hands raised in surrender. "I guess Modo has brains to go with his brawn. What do you think, big guy?" Directing this question towards the gray-furred Martian as he walked up behind them.

"Motor mouth is finally quiet," he shrugged.

"Just remember," Throttle grimaced as Charlene slowly squeezed the trigger. "This is far from over."

"Impressive last words mouse-boy," she said with joviality as the gun fired.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Oh no! Vinnie and Throttle are dead? What is up with Charley and Modo? Why have they betrayed Throttle and Vinnie? Or is nothing like it seems? The only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next and concluding chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was…interesting," Throttle chuckled as he sipped his hot chocolate

"Interesting? Just interesting! Bro, that was spectacular! Especially my tear-jerking death scene. And Charley-girl, sweetheart, I never want to get on your bad side. Ever." Vinnie commented from the couch, between bites of hotdog and swigs of his root beer.

"Sure, Bold and Brainless, you say that now; but later, not so much."

"Next time we will have to draw straws to see who will be on your team, Charley ma'am." Modo drawled and taking a bite from his cookie.

"I knew you fuzzballs would love snowball fights; especially Davidson family style," Charley said as she placed the water guns in the dish rack to dry out. "Though I'm thinking from now on we stay away from the water balloons, slush bombs and water guns and just stick with regular, old snow."

"Aww, but dollface!" Vinnie griped.

"No, Mr. Drama Queen," Charley chuckled as she threw their wet clothing into the dryer.

"Craters. How come you only scold me and not Throttle," he asked with a pout.

"Because you're the biggest pain in the tail," she pointed out as she gently slapped his shoulder. As Throttle and Vinnie traded smug and annoyed looks, respectively, Charley sat down and put her now warm and dry self in her favorite armchair to enjoy her own mug of hot chocolate. "Now, I believe the two of you have a bet to pay off since you lost our little 'war,'" Charley declared as she and Modo shared a smirk.

Modo picked up a sheet of paper off the coffee table causing a groan to come from the white-furred daredevil and started to read from it. "The dishes need to be washed and put away; all tools need to be put back in the proper places; the trash…"

And so was the end to the very first Martian snowball fight on Earth, but of course it was not to be the last.


End file.
